Jagged: The story of Cheryl
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: "Were moving." "Wait, what?" p.s. has some leaking of what's to come in Bitten: Book One. Read and Review


I was pretty. I was cute. I was even hot. But that didn't help me get a guy, did it? Sighing inwardly, I got up from my seat, running outside. Hunting would take my mind off of this, I thought, a sped down the path we usually went, smirking. "Now where would a deer be" I muttered, and then I smelt it, a sweet sour scent. I started to follow it, running faster as the trees got more and more green, the shrubs taller then usual, sky less and less foreseeable. Then I saw it: little tail moving rapidly, sweet doe eyes looking innocently at me, breaths quick and sharp. "Your mine" I said to it, and then it started running. I liked a challenge. Running again, I crouched under a tree, tackling it as it came by, thinking I was following it. Animals could be so stupid. A sound came from it that pierced my sensitive ears, but I ignored it, biting down. I sucked and sucked, smiling as the sweet blood came into my mouth. It was empty quickly after, and I threw it down. A vulture would get it. With my eyes amber again, and feeling energized, I started skipping back, unusually hyper. "_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_" My voice rang through the trees as I sang, and I twirled it as high as I could, smiling vigorously at my successes.

"There you are!" Kelsey exclaimed as I danced up, and she grabbed me, pulling me inside.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet." I nodded, and then we stopped, and I saw everyone in the living room. Maverick and Mackena sat on the couch, holding hands; Toby and Camille were on the counter of the kitchen, which was right beside the living room. They nestled into each other. All this love was making me sick. I wonder where Ashlyn and Nahuel were, the couple charade wasn't complete without them.

"Hunting" Mav said to me, and I nodded in thanks.

"Okay, so, were moving."

"Wait, what?" I looked at Kelsey bluntly, she could not be serious.

"People are starting to notice that were not aging, Cheryl. The secret is crucial to keep." I was dumbstruck. We were moving, from the place we had been for more then 3 years. It was where we defeated the Volturi, where we met the Cullen's. The only place I knew.

"When?" It was the only word I could muster as I stared off into space, face blank.

"In four days. That will give everyone enough time to pack." I nodded and then got up, sprinting to my room. This could not be happening. I started packing when I got inside, so I didn't have to do it later, when it was almost time to go. That would only make it harder. Pulling shirts off of hangers, I put them in a box, which I quickly wrote SHIRTS. I repeated this pattern with my pants, shoes, and unmentionables. Next I put my books in a box, and then I sat my CD's and DVD's in on top of them. Let's just say, I don't have that much books. After that was done, which was rather quickly, I picked up my thing that didn't need there own box, and I just sat them in one big one. Things like my scrap books and a lone coloring book. I just loved coloring in my knew life, even though I had the mind of a 20 year old. It was relaxing.

Soon I was finished, and I lay on my bed, grabbing the remote from the bedside table and clicking on TV. I swerved through the channels rather quickly until I found the old show The Nanny. It was a favorite of mine in my human life.

"_I feel like I have died and gone to heaven._" said C.C. "_I have that dream, too, but you go in the other direction._" Niles exclaimed, and I laughed loudly, drowning into the show.

Hours passed until I finally went back down stairs, because A) I didn't want to, and B) The Nanny was on for 3 straight hours. My feet made no sound as I went, skipping into the living room where Toby was playing Xbox with Maverick. Cammie and Kena were nowhere in sight, which made me sigh loudly. The boys didn't turn. Them and there video games. I walked into the kitchen next, laying on the counter. It was smooth, and I sighed contently, started to meditate. When I meditate its like I'm sleeping, but I'm not. For the rest of the evening I meditated. Zue, zue, zue.


End file.
